ReddieRadam Shuffle Remix
by Miss.SunHill
Summary: From Eddies P.O.V. He hears that rachelis going to get married so he heads back to Rochdale... Please R&R and enjoy xxx
1. Eddie POV

Reddie/Radam Shuffle Remix

Hey, another random I-pod thingy I've written as I sat in the lovely warm weather that we have been having lately. :)

Neyo - Because Of You

Since everything happened a year ago with me, Rachel and Mellissa, I left the school and decided to move down to London. I kept in touch with Tom and Steph only for one of them to slip up on the phone to me about Rachel and this new chief bloke. Well of course I'm happy for her, well I was because now it hurts_. I got a problem and I don't know what to do about it_. Rachel was the one for me I just know that she is the one. And now I hear she is getting married to the bloke in two weeks time. _Baby girl, you have become my addiction_. I've got a picture of me and Rach, in a frame, its one of our nights out. I miss holding her, caressing her. My heart sinks. _Its all because of you_. That's it! I'm gonna pack and head up to Rochdale and tell her how I feel. _So strung over you_. I question myself as I pack each item, am I doing the right thing or not? I just cant bottle these feelings anymore.

J Holiday - Bed

I'm sitting on the train, its late at night and I reminisce on mine and Rachel's first night together. _First rub my back like you do_. They were so sweet and passionate. _Now stop and let me repay for the week that you've been through_. When we were together it was our own little magical world and nothing else mattered. _I'm your solider_. Each time was amazing and perfect. _Drift back to heaven_. Our love was so gentle, it was the best . A man could ask for no more. _I'ma put you to bed_.

Mariah Carey - Always Be My Baby

As the train approaches Rochdale station, its morning and I receive a text. Its Rachel. She's invited me to the wedding. _You'll always be mine_. I still have 2 weeks to admit all. I checked into my hotel and freshened up. I've decided to go and visit Rachel at the school. _Our love it'll never die_. I call for a taxi, every minute began to feel like an hour, I was just so desperate to see her. _You will always be a part of me_. Finally I arrive at the school, it hasn't changed much. I see Rachel, I get butterflies. _Hold on because your always be my baby. _

Tinchy Stryder feat Taio Cruz - Take Me Back

_Girl I cant live without ya_. I check in at the reception of the school. I laugh to myself as I walk through the metal detectors and all the school memories come flooding back. _I'm hoping you take me back_. I make my way to Rachel's office, I get a hug from Bridget who lets me in. I knock on Rachel's door and hearing her voice is like heaven as she says 'come in'. I take one deep breath and walk in, this was it. _I need you back_. She gasps and then smiles, another hello hug. I didn't want to let her go from this one. Honesty is the best policy so I just say what I gotta say. _All I want to know is will you take me back_.

Pixie Lott - Use Somebody

I made Rachel cry. Idiot! What a bloody idiot I am! Well done Eddie! She asked me to leave so I did. _I was looking down_. I feel like such a prick but I just had to tell her the way that I felt. I got another taxi and headed to the pub where we would go and drink. _I could use somebody_. I drown my sorrows. I didn't mean to make Rachel cry, I guess the truth does hurt, and for all three of us it seems what's the point. I get back in the taxi to go back to the hotel where I decide its best to just head back home. _Somebody like you_.

S Club 7 - Right Guy

One of the hardest things in life is having the face the facts with the truth. I suppose Rachel should be with Adam, that way she will be happy. _He's got a thing for you. If she's looking for a man to take care of you, do the things that you want him to, oh he's the right guy_. Although I've never meet Adam, I'm sure he's great, good for her, he seems like the right guy.


	2. Rachel's POV

This chapter is dedicated to Waterloo-road-4eva for reviewing my stories and asking for another chapter to this, so this is for you hun, enjoy x

N-Dubz - Say It's Over

I sit in my office totally drained, I just can not believe what has happened. Am I dreaming? Did Eddie really come in here and say all that? I don't feel the same, _I just want you as a friend_. Why would Eddie do this? I don't have feelings for him like that anymore. I go hurt so badly last year and now I have Adam. _All my people round the world if your liking some one else_. It's a shame really that me and Eddie haven't spoken since he left, the odd email but nothing else. _How do you find the way to say its over_. I didn't know if inviting him to the wedding was a good idea or not. _Its over_.

Glee - Hate On Me

Its been a week since I had my encounter with Eddie. I had to tell Adam because I was so upset. _I'm gonna be who I be_. I figured if a week had passed then things may have cooled off but I was wrong. _If I could give you the world on a silver platter, would it even, you'd still be mad at me_. O grow up Eddie, he wont even answer his phone or reply to my emails, and I refuse to leave 10 million voicemails like a desperate mother. Its just so infuriating. Why act like a child? _Hate on me hater_. I'm not letting him destroy the love and happiness I have with Adam. _You can hate on me_.

S Club Juniors - Anytime Anywhere

Three days had passed now and I've given up with Eddie. I had some free time, so I went to the bridal shop during the morning half of school, to try on my dress. _I know life sometimes can spin your head around_. The feeling I had as l looked in the mirror in my dress was incredibly amazing. _The future is looking bright_. It fitted perfectly. I felt like Cinderella and twirled. My phone went off. A text. Eddie. _Better days are coming_. It was a very long text, an apology. And I forgive him, emotions are a strange thing.

White Snake - Here I Go Again On My Own

I got back to school during lunch. The afternoon session of school passed really quickly. I went to one of Adam's food tech lessons. We made chocolate moose. Oh it was delicious and the kids really enjoyed themselves. As the bell rang for the end of the day, I saw I had a missed call on my phone. Eddie. I closed my office door, pondering whether to push the call back button. _I aint wasting no more time, here I go again_. Its started to dial…hello. The conversation flowed thank god, we both got a chance to explain things. We hung up. I sighed. What a relief.


End file.
